Mimi's Return
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: Another Mimato! Mimi goes back to Japan to visit her old friends


I don't own digimon.sadly. If I did I would be in a mansion in the Bahamas. But.there is my story.which is a sad excuse for one. But one with it anyway.  
  
One day Mimi got onto a plane and went back to Japan. She couldn't take it! She had to see her friends again. Her parents would kill her once they found out.but..she knew what she had to do. And that was to heal her heart before she could face anything else. When the plane landed Mimi could feel her heart pounding so hard she thought it would explode. Mimi walked down the street and smiled. Everything was just how she had remembered it. She was glad of it. If anything had changed.it wouldn't feel like home. This was where she felt safe. Even though this was where she had come encounter with the digiworld. It didn't really matter anymore. All that mattered was seeing her family again. Her true family. The digidestined. Just as Mimi round a corner she ran right into someone. Falling backwards, she landed on her hand. Mimi whimpered in pain. But then she remembered SHE had run into someone. Mimi shot up, gripping her throbbing wrist. "OMG! I am sooo sorry! Are you alright??" Mimi cried as she helped the person up. When she saw who it was she cocked her head. The person had a mask covering his/her head. Mimi raised an eyebrow. It was quite obvious the person was young. It was probably only three years younger than herself. But why was him or her wearing a mask? Had she run into a criminal? Mimi groaned. She really hoped not. The person shook his head from dizziness then cried happily. "Yea! I'm ok." It was a boy. That part was obvious. Mimi raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling this wasn't a criminal mastermind. "Are you sure you are alright?" The boy giggled. "I'm sure." Mimi knew she shouldn't be asking.but it was really starting to bug her. "Why in the world are you wearing a mask? You can't even breath.it has no airholes!" The boy shushed her. "SHH! You'll give me away!!" Mimi blinked in surprise. "Eh?" "I'm hiding from a girl named Kari.she's really mad at me." Mimi gasped. Kari? Could he mean Kari..as in Tai's little sister?? Raising an eyebrow Mimi asked. "What's your name?" The boy took off his mask. Immediately Mimi gasped. "T.K.???!" She cried. The blonde boy looked up at her with his big blue eyes. Mimi wanted to sob. He still had his sweet, innocent face. T.K. giggled as he jumped into her arms. "HI MIMI!!" Mimi wrapped her arms around her baby boy. He knew it was her all the time! The little tramp! "Ok you little worm..what's this about Kari?" T.K. ducked his head and tapped his fingers together nervously. He sighed. "I broke her camera.." Mimi began to laugh. The nervous expression on his little face was priceless! "Oh T.K...What am I going to do with you??" T.K. considered this then shrugged. "I couldn't tell ya." Mimi giggled. This was most certainly T.K. There was no doubt. Still the innocent cutie pie of the group. And he was beginning to look so much like his brother...Mimi felt her heart flip. She put a hand over it in surprise. Why did her heart always do that when she heard that boys name?? Then she felt a tug at her shirt. Mimi looked down and saw T.K. Mimi smiled. He was still so petite. The one trait he didn't have of his older brother. "Hey Mimi.." "Yes?" "Can I show you something???" Mimi giggled. "Sure.why not." Jumping into the air T.K. grabbed Mimi's hand and dragged her down the street. Mimi's eyes were wide with shock. "T.K.?? T.K. what are you doing???" T.K. didn't answer her. He just kept going.  
  
When T.K. turned a corner that led into a dark alley..that's when Mimi really began to worry. What did he think he was doing?? "TAKERU ISHIDA! STOP THIS INSTANT!" She snapped. T.K. did just that. Mimi dusted off her pants and eyed T.K. suspiciously. He put on a confused look. Hadn't she said he could show her what he wanted to show her. "Mimi." He started to say. But Mimi interupted him. Sighing she said. "I'm sorry hun.I didn't mean to yell.I just have..a fear for dark alleys." Mimi winced at the memory of what had happened when she was little. T.K. cocked his head. "Why..?" Mimi sighed. She could tell T.K. right? He wasn't one to tell anyone others' secrets. He was too sweet and innocent. Plus.she had known him sence he was seven. He was like a son to her. Taking a deep breath Mimi said. "When I was five..my mother and I were out doing some late christmas shopping. It was Christmas eve..and we were heading home. Our car was parked far from the store. For everything was crowded.the mall was having some celebration.I can't remember what really. We had to pass through an alley. Well..a mugger jumped out at us. He smirked at me and said I was a pretty little thing for such a young un'. My mother took my hand and guarded Mimi, by standing in front of me. She glared at the man and told him to move and let us pass. That we had no money to spare and all we wanted was to get home." Mimi sniffed in pain and clenched her fists. But she continued. She needed to get this off her shoulders. "Well..the man just laughed at us. He said he didn't care about money. He just wanted to have some fun. Of course..being as niave as I was.I thought he ment something else. Not what the man really intended. I looked up at my mother and asked why he wanted to play at this time of night. I asked her why he wasn't at home with his mommy. My mother sqeazed my hand and answered through gritted teeth. 'He wants to hurt us baby.' I asked her why he wanted to hurt us. What had we done. The man began to laugh and said. 'you got a naughty offspring there..children should not speek and ask so many questions.' My mother got angry. She demanded he move. Of course.he did not. He said he would only move if she would hand me over. My mother said that she would never. He got angry..he said if she didn't hand me over in ten seconds.there would be heXX to pay. My mother pushed me and told me to run as fast as I could. That I had to get out of there. I was so confused..I thought that she was going to die. So I didn't move. The man grabbed my mother and began tearing her clothes off.." Mimi began to cry, but T.k. urged her to continue. So she did. " I didn't know what he was doing. But something told me to stop what was about to happen. So I picked up a rock and threw it at his head. It hit him.and he began to grow furious. He rapped my mother.then came after me. I began to run.but he cought my arm..I could feel him taking off my coat. I screamed and screamed..finally someone heard me. I was saved.but my mother wasn't. She had been rapped. That's how I got my little brother." Mimi hung her head, the tears streaming down her face. "And I have always felt guilty for it. If it weren't for me.my mother wouldn't have been rapped. I love my brother. I love him more than life itself..and for that I am gratefull.but.it's the whole point..the thought.that it is not my dad's son.but.the muggers." Mimi looked up and saw T.K. crying. He ran up to her and wrapped her into an embrace. " I love you Mimi." He whispered. Mimi felt her heart swell as she wrapped her arms around his tiny body. "I do too sweetheart.I love you too." T.K. pulled away just far enough so he could see into Mimi's eyes. "Mimi.I'm sorry I brought you down here.." Mimi kissed his cheek. He still had baby skin. Soft and innocent. "It's ok sweetie..What did you want to show me?" T.K. grinned ear to ear and pointed to a building. " I want to show you Matt." Mimi felt her heart flip. Matt.."He has his own band now.and I want you to hear his music!" Cried T.K. in happiness. He was obviously proud to have Matt as an older brother. He always had been. Mimi gasped. Mat had his own band?? Mimi knew he was good at the harmonica..but.wow! "He does???" She asked T.K. T.K. nodded proudly. "You bet! And he's the lead singer!" Mimi almost fell over with excitement. Matt was a singer??? And she was the one that had a dream of being a singer! She giggled. But when she saw T.K.'s face she stopped. "What's the matter T.K.?" She asked softly. T.k. sighed. "Matt hasn't been himself lately..he's been so sad lately..he won't even smile for me!" Mimi gasped. Matt.not smile for T.K.??? Someone call the health department. Something was majorly wrong! T.K. looked at Mimi pleadingly. "Could you talk to him? He might listen to you.." Mimi opened her mouth to protest. Her and Matt had never really been close. They really never even talked to eachother. But when she saw T.K.'s pleading face she sighed. How could she resist? "Yea.I'll go talk to him." T.K. almost jumped out of his skin in happiness. He knew Mimi couold get Matt to talk. It was so obvious that he had feelings for her. And her toward him. It was just a matter of playing matchmaker. Because it was true. Matt and Mimi were so shy around eachother. They almost never interacted with eachother. T.K. shrugged mentally. It would all change soon. He hoped. Turning to Mimi he said. "Lets go!" With that he led Mimi into the building. It was broken down. No one ever used it anymore. But Matt came here as a get-away. Lately.he had been coming here a lot. Once they were in the building, T.K. gave Mimi directions were Matt was most likely to be. Mimi had asked Why couldn't he just show her. T.K. had just said he had business to attend to. And with that he left the building. Praying his plan would work.  
  
Mimi grumbled. Why had she agreed to this again? Oi. With out any more hesitation Mimi headed toward the auditorium of the old building. When she was in she saw Matt. He was sitting on a stool playing a guitar. He looked.so..sad.Mimi sighed. He was still cute.She slapped herself. She couldn't fall for Matt. He was definatly not her type. He was a rebel. She was a princess. It was hopeless that anything would come out of it but heart ache. Plus.he probably didn't care for her in that way. Mimi's heart clenched in pain at the thought. Taking a deep breath Mimi Shouted. "Matt! Hey Matt up here!!"  
  
Matt groaned. Those stupid girls had found him. Mimi stopped waving. Was he mad at her? "Matt?" She called. Wondering what it was that she had done. Mimi gasped. Was it her fault he was so upset? She prayed to god it wasn't. Matt stood up and began to leave. "Leave me alone." He snapped as he left. Mimi felt as if her heart had been ripped out and torn into pieces. What had she done? She was about to walk off, and leave him to himself. But then she thought of T.K. She had said she would find out what was wrong with Matt. Mimi sighed. She couldn't do that to the little guy. He needed his older brother. And Matt needed him. Quickly, Mimi ran after Matt. "Matt!" She called. "Wait up!!" Matt spun around. He had had it with this annoying mob of girls. They never gave him a moments peace. "Will you just leave me alone??!!!!" He snapped. Mimi gasped, taking a step back. "I..I'm sorry Matt.I didn't mean to bother you." Matt gasped. Those warm, cinammin-colored yes..they were so familiar. The chocolat hair.the fair skin. It was all familiar. His heart ached. It was as if he knew her..then it hit him. "Mimi???!" Mimi hung her head, trying to hide the tears that were threatning to fall, while she nodded. Matt pulled Mimi into a tight hug. Which caught her off guard. "I;m so sorry.I thought you were someone else.What are you doing here?" Mimi pulled away and looked up at Matt. He still had his gorgous crystal-vlue eyes, which were so much like his brother's. His blonde hair had calmed down some. But it still had it's unruly personality. He was still Handsome Matt Ishida. When Matt smiled she felt her heart melt. Slowly, she smiled back. " I had to see my friends. So I thought I'd surprise you." She said softly. Matt smirked. "well you sure surprised me. How'd you know I was here?" "T.K." Matt smiled. "Ooooohhh." "He wanted me to see what was wrong with you." Mimi explained. Matt sighed. "Too much. But.there's one that has been bothering me the most.I..I mean!" Matt almost kicked himself in anger. He had said too much. Again. If she found out what it was.he would be doomed!  
  
Mimi looked up at him in wonder. She had to find out what was wrong with him. She hated seeing him like this, and so did everybody else. Especially His brother. "What is it?" She asked softly. Matt felt his face burn. Oh great. Now what?? He turned away from her and starred up at the sky. "Nothing." Mimi smirked. "If it's nothing it wouldn't be bothering you. And obviously it is bothering you.so it is something." Matt almost cursed at her. She knew him to well. Why did it have to be her?? Why did SHE know him so well??? "Forgt it." He snapped. "It doesn't matter." Mimi wanted to hit him at the moment. He was being so impossible. Clenching her fists, she snapped. "Yes it does! If it is hurting you then it matters!!!!!" Matt clenched his fists. Danm her. Why did she do this to him? Why did she make him feel this way???? "Matt tell me what is wrong! You're hurting me!" She begged. Matt cursed then spun around. If she wanted to know what was wrong.she would find out. Boy would she find out. Stamping over to her he grabbed her shoulders. Then he pressed his lips down onto hers. It was hard and bruising at first. He wanted her to know he wasn't just hurting. But.when he felt her soft lips slowly move against his, he began to melt away. His brain demanded him to pull away.that she was a witch.that she would use him then toss him away. But his heart denyed that. It pushed him to go on. To admit he loved her. Slowly, he gave into her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him. Crushing her against him. "Matt." Mimi whispered. But it came out more as a moan. Matt pulled away. Hanging his head he apologized. "I.I'm so sorry Mimi.It's just that I have missed you so much. It isn't the same when you aren't around. It's..empty." Mimi tilted his chin so he would face her. Mimi silenced him by pressing her lips against his. "Don't be sorry." She whispered. "I've missed you too.I just thought that you didn't.think..of..me.that way.." Matt leaned his forhead against hers, smiling. "Now what ever gave you that idea?" Mimi giggled. " I wouldn't know." Matt looked at her lovingly. "Mimi..I.." Mimi kissed him. "I know." She whispered. "I know.and I you.." Matt sobbed in happiness. But Mimi kissed away his tears. He had never known what true love felt like. Now.he knew. And he would never give it up like his parents did. Never.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
